cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cataduanes
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Motto: Justicia para todo |- |'Capital' || Oltaloro |- |- |'Official Languages' || Cataduaño, while Spanish, Mahabeño, Euskara (Basque) and Cantonese have semi offical status. |- |'Government' • Popular Front Co-alition | Revolutionary Government |- |'Currency' || 1 Peso ($) = 100 Centavos |} The Sunny Island of Cataduanes, From Nationstates to Cybernations, a new path to tread. History Centered on an island in South East Asia, it is characterised by its history of colonial oppression in the past in which Spanish colonisers invaded and overthrew the native Merdicas Kingdom leading to hundreds of years of colonial rule in which spanish settlers intermarried among the natives forming a Mestizo populace that eventually assimilated the dwindling Merdicasi natives. Spanish rule came to an end during the Spanish Civil War, with Cataduanes based branches of the 'CNT' anarchists seized control instituting a popular front government that encompassed the left wing, with the new native Anarcho-Syndicalist 'CCT' uniting with the CNT the Anarcho-Syndicalist movement dominates the Co-alition that essentially governs Cataduanes, the Co-aliton governement is also termed the 'Frente Popular' or Popular Front. After Franco's victory in Spain the island became a haven for many Spanish republicans of all ideologies. The Political sithuation in cataduanes is volatile with the communist 'PCC' and the socialist 'FSD' distrustful of the dominant CCT and each other, outside of governement are the 'PLN' which represents the remnants of the old liberals, the monarchist 'BDT' who advocate the rule of the old Datu's or native princes, who in colonial times were co-opted by the spaniards, the 'PMI' a splinter group from the PCC, and the HMU party which represents Cataduanes small but growing Muslim minority. The provinces all elect there own councils from the village level and upwards, the provinicial councils or 'Ateneos' send representatives to the Commissariat (senate) in the capital, in addition to these provincial Commissars the commissariat is joined by the sitting commissar who has powers that correspond to a speaker of parliament, the sitting Commissar also represents Cataduanes on the international stage, at the moment none of the parties hold the Sitting Commissars position, with the unafiliated Army Commissar, Erramun Sendoa, holding the position. This has led to some accusations that Commissar Sendoa is looking to establish an Army Junta however as of yet such accusations remain unfounded. Due to the the prevalence of factions the provinces are similarly split, with the CCT controlling Culion, Coron Norte, Romblon and Merida, the PLN hold El Nido, the PCC dominate Samal and Coron Sur while the FSD control Marinduque. The capital of Oltaloro is renowned for its 'Ciudad Vieja' or old town based around the San Martin harbour and the Santiago fortress, its narrow cobbled streets and dilapidated colonial buildings give it an old world charm, in marked contrast the new districts on the Magalona hills largely built since the influx of revenue from the growing, a marked contrast to the old town and the small towns surrounding the capital. Also of note is the second city of Cataduanes, Subanon, where the ruins of the old Merdicas capital of Mahapari attract tourist who come to see the intricate stone carvings of the ruined temple and palaces complexes. The old spanish colonial capital of Nueva Merida further up the coast from Oltaloro is noteworthy for its history but since independence has slipped into neglect and is considered a backwater. Cataduanes is renowned for its ´Wild Beared Pig´, a species close to extinction, however goverment reserves have been set up in protected forest areas in an attempt to avert the extinction of the national symbol of the nation. History since entering Cybernations As a Nationstates player Cataduanes joined the ODN upon invitation from a fellow nationstates player, Pope Hope, and has since applied itself to serve the ODN faithfully as a member of the armed forces. The Sunny Island nation has also been invloved with the Popular Front, a proposed loose co-alition of the Left wing nations in CN. With the start of The Great War the armed forces of Cataduanes had been serving mainly in offensives against the Federal Dutch Union in conjunction with GATO member, Zeroth Reich, a second front has been opened up against James of the Universe. The culmination of the Great War has seen the Island come out stronger and the army demobilized in peacetime. However conflict with the small COBRA alliance led to more military action in which the Cataduanes military showed a good acount of itself. Since the war with COBRA the peace within the ODN and by extension Cataduanes has remained stable, even when the chaos of the 2nd Great War threatened and Commissar Erramun Sendoa has steered the island nation to even closer relations within the ODN and remaining a patriotic member of the Orange Defence Network. Geography Cataduanes is noteworthy for its San Vicente Volcano which has lay dormant for some 400 years, this 2,060 m high volcano is symmetrically shaped and is a iconic symbol of the nation, it is located in the center of the island amid 3 extinct volcanoes, known locally as the Tres Reyes or Three kings (there exist at least 9 active yet smaller volcanoes throughout the Curon muntain provinces). Off the western coasts are the islands of El Nido and Romblon. http://www.geosci.unc.edu/faculty/rogers/kamchatka.JPG The San Vicente Volcano looms over the town of San Vicente. http://www.wowbeaches.com/philippines/boracay/images/boracay2.jpg One of the many Cataduaño beaches. The local climate is largely hot, humid, and tropical. The average yearly temperature is around 26.5°C (79.7°F). In the Curon mountains the climate during the dry season is pleasant and sunny, although somewhat chilly, especially in the mornings, suring the winter snows are common, in contrast to tropical lowlands the Curon provinces is alpine, with thick forest and snows during the winter. There are three recognized seasons (all seasonal names are in Cataduaño and Mahabeño): Verano/Tag-init (the hot season or summer from March to May) Otoño/Tag-ulan (the rainy season from June to November) Invierno/Taglamig (the cold season from December to February). # The southwest monsoon (May-October) is known as the Habagato/Habagat and the dry winds of the northeast monsoon (November-April) as the Viento-Zabio/Amiha. Geo-Political subdivisions After independence the country was divided into 9 provinces, abolishing the old Spanish system of the 14 Barrio's. http://i99.photobucket.com/albums/l286/Cataduanes/Cataduanes.jpg Culion (containing the capital Oltaloro) Merida ''' '''Marinduque Coron Norte Coron Sur Busuanga Samal El Nido Romblon Demographics The Mestizo's or Cataduaños represent some 78% of the population, the ethnicity and culture is a blend of the now extinct Merdicasi and the spanish conquerors, the language is a creole language combining Spanish, Malay (Merdicasi) and Chinese elements. http://www.anthony-james.de/Photos/Zamboanga_City_006.jpg Mestizo fishmonger in Oltaloro's Santiago market. The Mahabeños are also descendents of the Merdicasi natives however they have retain more of their indigenous language and culture, they form 9% of the population and are largely concentrated in Samal province where they form a local majority, however pockets of them also can be found in eastern Basuanga around the city of Subanon. http://www.lakbaypilipinas.com/images/visayas_cebu_sinulog_festival.jpg Mahabeños in traditional costume. The european Spanish constitute 6% (this includes the community of descendents of Catalan refugees) and are spread across Culion, Romblon & El Nido provinces, the majority of whom arrived as refugee's from Franco's triumph over the second Spanish Republic. Among the those counted as Spanish are an assortment of descendents of europeans with various nationalities who had fought for the second republic, while fully integrated into the Spanish society around them many retain pride in their ancestry, the largest in number are the germans (descendents of germans who fought for the spanish republic during the civil war) who are concentrated in the capital. http://europeforvisitors.com/europe/images/plan_spain_ronda_fiesta_young_girls.jpg Ethnic Spanish girls at a cultural Fiesta on Nido island. Ethnic Chinese, also known as the Juachis, make up 5% of the population and are concentrated in Merida and Culion provinces, the Juachis were originally Cantonese migrants who had settled during the age of the Merdicas kingdom but it remained a small population until the influx of Cantonese migrants from the early 20th century greatly expanded the numbers of the Jauchis, The Juachis have fully retained their language and customs, the Chinatown of the capital Oltaloro city is famed for its vibrancy. http://www1.visitvictoria.com/content/2003/Nov/chinese1.JPG Jauchis during new year celebrations. A tiny Basque community (1% of the total population) exists in Oltaloro city where they live mainly in the 'Luxemburgo' barrio (city area). They are largely the descendents of refugee's from the spanish civil war, they have retained their unique language and customs and have contributed many leading figures to the Popular Front and the Militia's. Religious Demographics Since Independence religion has had no offical status in Cataduanes and the Catholic church in Cataduanes lost much of its land, however it continues to remain a force and it is estimated that at least 80% of Cataduaños are commited Catholics. Among the Spanish population an estimated 55% could be classed as committed Catholics. In modern times the arrival of missionaries from the Orange Catholic Church has led to small minority of adherents among the Chinese minority and a tiny follwoing among Mestizo's in Oltaloro City. Among the Maharbeños the religious traditions of the ancient Merdicas remain in existence. The Merdicas faith was largely a syncretic faith combining elements of shamanism, nature and ancestor worship and Hinduism, this faith now known as 'Merdicasismo' has also absorbed christian elements, this faith exist alongside conventional Catholic faith with many families attending Mass on sundays but retaining statues of the Merdicasi gods to worship within the home. The Jauchis are a mix of confucians, Taoists, Bhuddists and a small community following the Orange Catholic Church. Islam has found converts largely on the northern coast of Merida province and in Samal province. Islam in Merida dates back to the early 1920's when spanish colonial troops of moroccan origins introduced the faith to the local fishermen, as a result the coast rapidly underwent conversion and now form a slight majority on the north Coast of Merida, the majority are Sunni muslims of the Hanafi school. Islam has begun to make inroads into Samal province with a small but growing number of Muslim converts to be found on the northern coasts of Samal province around the port of Ardar, in contrast to the Muslim Cataduaños the Muslims of Ardar are Sunni's of the Shafi`i school as a result of Malaysian missionaries. Also, on any given sunday, you can SamuXamu can often been seen running through the streets, worshiping himself. WHile not an official religion, it is still worth mentioning, because SamuXamu is a god. Economy In recent times the Uranium mines of Samal province have shot to prominence and are now the biggest source of revenue for the Freestate, also of note is the Aluminium mines of Marinduque province. In Busuanga, Culion, Coron Norte & Sur and Merida rice farming remains the dominant industry, Along all the coasts fishing is the largest employer. The recent opening of the Atarazañas steelworks, 15km from the capital, has heralded a new era in the economic life of Cataduanes. Media The national media is independent. In the print sector the newspaper 'Verdadera' is the broadsheet of the CCT, other major daily prints include 'Tiempo' from the communists, 'Merdicasy Hoy' from the Socialists and the spanish language 'Libertad' which represents the large spanish populations in Oltaloro, El Nido and Romblon. 'Mar' is the socialist affiliated paper of the ethnic Chinese. There are 3 terrestial TV channels Tele Cataduanes 1, Tele Cataduanes 2 and Merdicasy Hoy, all 3 are jointly run by the various factions of the Popular Front. However the proliferation of international satellite TV outside of the government control has led to a growing awareness of the outside world. The State propaganda bureau maintain updates on largley military developements, but also major socio-economic events which can be access via this link.... http://s15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=10490 Sports and Popular Culture The traditional sports vary with the west of the island and sections of the central areas of the Curon possesing a tradition of Bull fighting handed down by the Spanish colonisers, while in the east of the island Cockeral Fighting is king. However Football (or Soccer as it is known in some parts of planet Bob) is the biggest spectator sport by far, Professional Football in Cataduanes can be traced back to late 20's. Category: Nations